User blog:Purple133/Jasbre Demotion Request
This is a collaboration by a group of people who wish to remain anonymous. This proposal has been a long time coming, sorry (not sorry) Jasbre. But some of the things you’ve done are just inexcusable, and after a long conversation it was decided that this was finally necessary. Crooked Black Duck Jasbre, eh? This man has been on the wiki for about 5 years now, and is still editing to this very day. However, in this 5 year span, Jas has done some questionable and downright inexcusable things. Who could forget that time he just decided to cancel the SpongeBob Fanon series just because he didn't like it? Or when he decided to turn an entire community against a user who, looking back, was 100% innocent? Or perhaps when he fired someone from a project just because he didn't agree with him? Here are some key pages and reasons that pushed us to advocate for this proposal. Jasbre has no understanding of his community Point One: Jasbre has no understanding that this is a community of mostly children who are being creative, nor does he care that he turns new users away all the time** Source https://spongefan.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:ModernStarfish/Goodbye_SBFW%7C1 - I just found this and it really got me thinking, somebody actually decided to leave the wiki, a new user, because of Jasbre’s actions. This user came to the wiki and was generally active, and used the messaging walls to MESSAGE people. You know, the intended purpose? But apparently for Jasbre that was too much for him to keep track of. After Jasbre complained, ModernStarfish put up this blog. Then to top it off, Jasbre left this comment. Here’s my point. Jasbre has absolutely no sense of awareness when it comes to who’s actually on the wiki 90% of the time. It’s kids. Kids who were surfing the web and found something cool and SpongeBob related, and then an 18 year old ADULT told them to “just DM in Discord or Skype”. (Or in other words, to piss the fuck off). Keep in mind that users like ModernStarfish, SpongeTron D, and others are children. See a good bureaucrat would understand that these are kids, and promote creativity like in the good old days. But Jasbre doesn’t treat them like that. He sees their unorganized random adorable thoughts and decides that he has to control it so everything is perfect according to his rules. He’s a tyrant who honestly doesn’t deserve the power and control he has over this wiki where all we want to do is promote creativity and being unique. Source https://spongefan.fandom.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Purple133%7C2 - Jasbre treats this wiki like a legitimate group of production people for TV shows. Jasbre, this isn’t a freaking job. This is a website where kids should be able to express their own creative freedoms, not be hammered down by adults. Notice how he says that the “production cost drop” will happen. What production cost? This is a FAN FICTION WIKI, NOT A FUCKING TV SHOW. Notice how I change my mind, right? So he brings up this bullshit about a “production cost” and got me to return the series to him. He dug a grave for FD and buried him because whenever I made a spin-off with FD, Jasbre was there to take it from me, force me to do what he wanted for the spin-off, and then get FD less and less popular. Also we know for a fact FD wasn’t even 13 yet, and for some reason Jasbre just hated the poor kid. In fact, Jas seems to have a personal grudge against kids under 13. That leads nicely to the next point: Now let's talk about Bonniemew. Bet that's a name you haven't heard in a while, eh? Bonnie was a user who was just trying to do his own thing, but Jas would not stop complaining about his work. He would complain about the dates, the episodes, his spinoffs- he would not let bonnie have a break. This got to the point where Bonnie couldn't take any of this anymore and went insane. He was trying to call Jas out for his shit, but nobody listened. Bonnie was eventually blocked for trying to speak up about jasbre (and Jasbre claims Bonnie was "Harassing" him). Jasbre is manipulative Point Two: He’s manipulative and will do anything to get his way.** This is the most important point we have to make here today. I know how much Jasbre hates it when we bring Discord into proposals but it’s not just on Discord, it’s everywhere SBFW related that he’s able to manipulate people and get his way no matter what. Regardless, his behaviour on Discord should exemplify his attitude towards SBFW and its community of users. We’re going to cite multiple examples where Jasbre decided these crooked acts were “correct”, in clear attempts to feign innocence and attract attention to himself: Causing random drama on the crib with Travis literally any time Travis speaks. The best example being when Travis told him saying “scrotum” isn’t funny, so Jasbre flipped out and got him kicked from the server. Ever since, Jasbre and Travis have constantly been at odds. Everything he did to Matchy (we’ll get to this later though) The way he talks to people like they work for him Freaking out whenever people make proposals like this (Boy the comment section on this will be a treat) His treatment of new users (Bonniemew, Modernstarfish, FDbackup, etc) His treatment of veteran users and staff members (Travis, SpongeBot678, Matchy, etc) Screenshots of examples listed here will be in the gallery of evidence. Okay so let’s focus a bit more on the drama about him and Matchy because that was just inexcusable. So the drama started when Matchy (and one other user who will remain anonymous) tried to do something against Jas's wishes, and at that point forward they started hating each other. Things were like this for a while, just a constant cycle of Jasbre lashing out at Matchy (and Anon). But it came to a head in February 2019. That’s the point where all hell broke loose. It started early that month when Jasbre once again lashed out at Matchy. But this time, things were different. See this time Jasbre decided to bring his real life issues into it (and before he gets mad about us using this as reason to demote him, I will say that we understand he was going through a really difficult time in his life. However that doesn’t excuse what he did). Jasbre made claims that it was Matchy who made him “mentally break”, and proceeded to basically wage war against him. Jas had just turned most of the community against a man who did not deserve it in the slightest. He also flipped out on anybody who spoke against him including Bot, Purple, Crazy, Lock, Dan, and a few others. Especially Purple though, he was emotionally manipulative and because of the drama that HE started, Purple left the crib and wiki for a week. This type of behavior is just unacceptable and immature, not only for a bureaucrat, but for an ADULT. Keep in mind the fact that Jasbre is 18 and still consistently starts drama with 13 year olds for no reason. Matchy Now we get to the big one. We've stated previously about how Jas turned an entire community against him, but there was tons of buildup to that. Now, Matchy did not deserve what happened to him in this period. What happened exactly? Well part of that was explained but let’s explain a bit more. You see, in 2018, Matchy and Jas were best friends. They worked on everything together. However, when Jas created a series called "Better Days," which took out 2 major characters in the SpongeBob Fanon series, Matchy and one other user (who out of respect will remain anonymous) tried to add them back to the series. What followed was a long and intensive argument about Matchy daring to go again Jasbre's plans, and the argument ended with Jasbre and Matchy on relatively bad terms with each other. This incident is what caused the incident where Jas turned the community against Matchy to happen. Before this, however, Jas and Matchy would constantly get into arguments about the tiniest of things. Because of these arguments, Jasbre convinced his friends (most notably Gene Scallop) to treat Matchy terribly. They would pick on him, start arguments with him, and be complete asses. This leads nicely into the incident where Jas turned everyone against Matchy. Conclusion So to further conclude why we believe Jasbre is unfit to continue to be a bureaucrat, many people will oppose this out of fear. That’s the type of effect he has on people. I for one and going to strongly support this proposal. And if you oppose out of fear? You’re going to further prove our point and Jasbre’s tyranny will continue. Jasbre doesn’t understand this community at all anymore, Jasbre is manipulative, Jasbre is a liar. This may seem a little all over the place but this is at least the thoughts of six different people with the same goal: to see Jasbre thrown from his position of power. Thank you if you read this far, and please support otherwise you prove that Jasbre has a death grip on this community. Category:Blog posts